Stuck
by pink-fluffy-unicorns-11
Summary: She's stuck in a world she hates with five other kids. They're all outcasts from their family, rich kids who just want a normal life instead of one filled with proper this and proper that and marriage and expectations. It all started with her father holding a dinner. A fancy dinner, at that. A fancy dinner for her engagement that she didn't know about. FAX FAX FAX. T for cursing.


**I actually started this a month ago and found it and decided to keep at it. So yeah. **

The cool wind brushed my hair as I ran. It wasn't cold at all; instead a humid air that made me think it was going to rain. I honestly couldn't care less; no one would think I was outside when it was a full blown thunderstorm.

My cell phone buzzed, making me stop. If I answered it, my dad might find me. I didn't want that at all, it was him I was running away from. There was a nearby ring of bushes, so I shoved through them until I was mostly hidden, tearing my dress. I couldn't care less; I hated dresses.

I tapped 'answer' and waited for someone to say something.

"Max?" Ari. Oh, great.

"Uh, hi Ari, I'm kind of busy now…" I bit my lip, carefully listening for my father. I didn't hear anything, so I tuned back to Ari, my older brother.

"Yeah, busy, Max. If you call busy running away from the _very important_ dinner," he snapped.

"Oh…you know?" I asked weakly, still listening for Dad.

"Are you kidding?! _Everyone_ knows. We _are_ at the dinner, you know. We all saw you run."

"I'm sorry, Ari, I really am!" I protested, spitting bullshit out while trying to be quiet, as I heard footsteps nearing.

He sighed. "Oh, sure you are, Max. Just be careful. It's supposed to be a storm out there." He hung up.

I sighed in relief and shoved my phone back into my shoe (there are limited areas to shove phones when you're in a dress, and converse are a wonderful storage area), and then crept around to the other side of the bushes, peering out.

My father was standing there, looking around. _Oh, shit_, I thought as I ducked down. He sighed and moved on. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Now, where to go_, I wondered. I could have gone to one of my 'friends' houses, but they were all appointed by my father, and so they'd tell him. I didn't like them at all; they were highly annoying and somewhat slutty.

My real friends were the misfits, the kids who were exactly like me: stuck in a snobby rich family and not fitting in. God knows I didn't fit in with my family. We all had rich families that tried to marry us off and make us proper, rather than let us be us. We had a running joke ever since we met-how we were like birds when we were together, free, ourselves, and soaring. Hence the group name of 'The Flock.'

We had a normal place to hang out-an abandoned warehouse on the side of a highway that no one dared go into. It was actually pretty nice once we fixed it up, but for some reason, I felt that going there would just get me caught.

I could have gone to Angelica (Angel for short) and Zephyr's (aka The Gasman (Gazzy), for obvious reasons) house, but I knew for a fact that they were away on a vacation. They were sweet kids, years younger than I was, and they didn't deserve the parents they had. Their parents couldn't really care less about them; it just looked good to their image to have cute little kids, a seven year old and a nine year old. I was sort of their family, I guess.

I was most definitely a mother to Monique, or Nudge (if you nudge someone enough, they'll shut up, Monique is living proof). She had lost her mother at a young age, and her dad didn't very much like her. Again, her dad cared about her worth, but not in a better sense. He was more interested in what she could _do_, if you get what I mean. She was only eleven, and I had made up my mind that I'd get her out of that before anything of the sort could happen.

Fang was basically my outlet. He was my best friend, and had been for most of my life, as we met at the age of three. At five years old, our parents stopped letting us see each other, because they realized we made too much trouble together or something. It's sad, at the age of five we were already rebels. I was sort of the head of the Flock; I was the oldest and also the one with the worst situation. He was kind of like my lieutenant or something. Plus, I was generally good at dealing with people, and he really didn't like to talk unless he knew you well.

Fang's twin, Iggy, was probably the happiest out of all of us. His mom and dad loved him, but he hated them. They hated Fang for his clothing choices and his personality, and since Iggy was the opposite, they loved him. He didn't like the way they treated Fang, and the way they always made him behave a certain way.

They were all outcasts in their family, unwanted. I was probably the most unwanted. I was a full out tomboy, which made my father angry. I was his Maximum, according to him. I was supposed to be the best. I was supposed to be a frilly girly girl who got married at my lovely age of sixteen.

I had an older brother, Ari, who was pretty much the perfect son to Jeb, my father. I also had a younger sister, Ella, who was the perfect little girl. She did everything she was told and enjoyed every dress she got. I didn't mind the two of them. They were nice to me and respected me, so I respected them.

It was Maya, my twin, who irked me. She pretty much belonged in my appointed group of slutty 'friends.' We were fraternal twins, and didn't look much alike. According to her, I could have been a model. I had blonde hair with brown streaks, I was tall, thin, athletic, and naturally pretty, she said. I had taken after my dad and Ari (the blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes), so maybe that was where my personality came from.

Maya and Ella, on the other hand, took after my mother. Ella was the spitting image of her: brown curly hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin. Maya had straight brown hair, light brown eyes, and paler skin.

Maya was always annoyed at me for dressing in a more boyish fashion. She said if she had what I had, she'd be showing it off. I always responded with a 'who cares'.

I bit my lip for a second before deciding who I'd call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Max, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while." Fang's (or Nick, his real name) voice came from the other line.

"Uh, so, I kind of ran away from this dinner thing, and, uh…"

"Five minutes?" He asked. I could practically feel his smirk.

"Stop laughing at me!" I protested, but he had already hung up. I gave a cry of frustration and stormed out of the bushes, mostly sure Jeb had gone. He had, and so I picked my way through the rest of the gardens until I approached a familiar house.

I had almost grown up here-until I was five, of course. After that incident, Fang and I just had met in the in-between areas of our gardens-this fountain with an angel creature or something.

Honestly, I hadn't been to his house since, and he hadn't been to mine. It was either the fountain or the warehouse, and when it was the two of us, it was always the fountain.

No one was outside, so I moved along the edge of the house until I saw it-the Window.

It really deserves a capital letter. See, as kids, Fang and I were inseparable. I guess we still are, but since we're not really allowed to see each other it's not an everyday thing. Anyways, we decided we needed to have a secret language and stuff like that. We also decided we needed a Window.

You know what I'm talking about. Those windows in books where you climb to the other person's room or something? Yeah, one of those. So we made a Window. It's actually not a window, it's a door leading to the basement, because we were the only ones who dared go in there.

The Window blended in with the house, we had painted it to make it look like the side wall, and had done a good job. However, the paint was peeling now; it had been eleven years, anyways.

I wondered if it was still unlocked. We had always left it unlocked because the paint covered it but now…I pulled on the top right corner and surprisingly, it swung open. I grinned and stepped inside, careful not to make any noise while shutting the door.

There were at least six flights of stairs, if I remembered correctly, and as I went down, I could see no one had been here in a very long time. Normally I wouldn't randomly crash here, but after what the dinner was for I figured that I had earned a right to go sneaking into someone's house.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress," someone said from across the room. I jumped, hitting my head on the low ceiling.

I squinted my eyes at the figure sitting on the ground, watching me, and I grinned.

**1, 570 words on Microsoft. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
